Fun and Games
by MrsJacobBlack9999
Summary: Before going into the arena, Cato and Katniss play an intense game of cat and mouse. He comes to the realization that he wants her, but he's still determined to win the Games. Katniss on the other hand is fighting a never ending battle between her head and her hormones as Cato teases and torments her endlessly. What good could possibly come of this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello lovelies! Ok, for those of you who know me, you know that I am normally OBSESSED with Twilight fics, Paul/Bella being my normal pairing of choice(I know...confusing 'cause of the pen name and everything right? Oh well...what are you gonna do?) As of late, I have found myself completely and totally obsessed with a new fandom and a different bad boy. Now, with that being said, this is my first Katniss/Cato fic and my first Hunger Games fic all together. The characters are OOC and this is definitely AU, but I will try to stick to the canon version as much as I possibly can. All I ask is that you just bare with me and hopefully we'll make it out of this thing together! Until, next time! Happy Reading!**

**Beta'd by: Astridt244...hearts you woman!**

**Katniss POV**

I stood back in the training room, gauging the competition. For the first time since the reaping, the fact that I was soon to be in a fight to the death with 23 children was finally starting to hit home. I scanned the room watching as the other tributes made their way around the various training stations. My eyes land on the Career Tributes from Districts 1 and 2. The short brunette from 2 is focusing on knife throwing while the tall blond girl from 1 is trying her hand at archery. The term 'airhead' comes to mind when I think of her; completely bubbly and extremely ditzy. I watch as she shoots arrow after arrow at the targets. All of which scarcely reach the bulls-eye, flying slightly outside of it instead. Her stance is all wrong; sloppy.

_Her feet should be further apart. Shoulders relaxed, bow pulled tighter, raised higher. _I sigh. Damn Haymitch and his rules. I'm itching to get my hands on a bow. To show what I'm really made of. I shake my head and continue to survey my surroundings. I continue to watch the careers, this time focusing on the males. The tall lanky boy from District 1 doesn't stand out much to me. All of his attention is focused on fawning over his district partner.

_Hmm. Staying alive apparently pales in comparison to her _**obvious**_ charm and beauty. _I thought.I fought to contain the giggle that threatens to bubble up through my lips, but to no avail. Before I have the power to stop myself, the tiniest of snickers breaks through. It's not enough to distract anyone; but I feel the eerie feeling of eyes locked on me. I turn my head to see that the golden haired boy from District 2 was watching me. No, not watching, studying; analyzing. I had heard about him. He had volunteered at the reaping; similar to myself, but he had volunteered for the wrong reasons. District 2 considered the games to be a chance at glory and apparently, he wanted his chance. I stood their locked in his gaze for what seemed like hours as his eyes raked over my entire body. I felt unclean; exposed. I almost felt as if I was standing there completely naked.

He was sizing me up; feeling out the competition. I could tell by the way he looked at me. I took in his general appearance; he was freaking huge! He was big, tall and one hundred percent muscle; and oh so good-looking. Wait. Good-looking? I guess he could be under normal circumstances, but not in the Hunger Games. I shook my head and dispelled all thoughts of the monstrous boy from District 2. Absentmindedly, I made my way over to the knot tying station; his eyes following me the entire way. To say it was hard to focus would be an understatement. I was starting to sweat, the ropes at the station slipping through my fingers. I stopped to take a moment to steady myself; clenching and unclenching my fists. My skin felt flushed. I could feel heat radiating up to my ears. I shuddered at the thought of the scarlet coloring that I was sure was now adorning my skin.

"Somebody's _nervous_." My breathing hitched as the warmth from _his_ breath fanned out across my face. Damn him! I didn't even hear him approach me.

I gulped audibly; steeling myself.

"W-what is there to be nervous about?" I stammered.

He smirked as he picked up the ropes; pretending to focus on the task of knot tying.

"You tell me, Girl on Fire. What has that beautiful skin of yours _so_ _red_?"

I lift my eyes to meet his cruel, calculating gaze. I notice that his eyes are the brightest shade of blue; but they're cold and hard as steel. His gaze frightens me.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do _fire-girl. _You think I haven't noticed you watching us?"

I gape at him.

"I-I wasn't…"

"Yes you were." He growled. He moved closer to me; leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"You see, I've been watching you too, twelve. Trying to figure out what makes the Girl on Fire tick. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you since the parade." He brushed his nose against my cheek, causing me to shudder.

I felt him smirk against my ear. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Yes, I was terrified, but he damn sure wasn't about to know that.

He chuckled bitterly, continually running his nose behind my ear as he spoke. "You may have everyone here fooled _fire-girl; _but not me. You come across all brave and strong, but you and I both know that you're weak. You're just a scared little girl from District 12 and you're gonna die _very_ soon, just like everyone else here. You'd better watch yourself in the arena. Cause I certainly will be."

With that, he left me sitting there; palms sweating and heart racing. I was furious. Who the hell did he think he was? He was no better than me. I didn't give a damn where he was from. I'd give him a reason to be afraid.

I stormed over to the archery station. I felt his eyes on me the entire time. Of course, Peeta ran interference, having witnessed the entire exchange no doubt.

"Katniss! Katniss, stop!"

"Leave me alone Peeta. I have a point to prove."

"Focus, Katniss! Remember what Haymitch said; we can't show them our strengths. Not yet. "

I knew what Peeta said was true, but right now, I didn't care. _He _was provoking me. I felt his eyes raking over me; assessing me, analyzing my every move. I looked up to meet those steel blue orbs; they were still just as cruel and calculating as before. I didn't want to admit it, but he unnerved me completely and the bad part was that he knew it. He smirked at me and I shuddered. Being under his scrutiny made me feel like a victim and I had to show him I wasn't. I had to show him that I wasn't easy pickings; and the only way I knew how was to get my hands on a bow.

Ignoring Peeta's protests, I marched to the nearest archery station. I picked up the steel bow and carefully lined up my shot. I released the arrow and it went flying directly to the center of the target. All conversation in the room came to a standstill; every eye now focused on me. I felt the penetrating stares coming from the female careers. Ignoring them, I tossed my hair back and continued to shoot. Each arrow hitting its intended target. When my ammo was spent, I chanced a look around the room. I met Peeta's disapproving gaze and dropped my head. I knew I had just screwed up. I exposed my greatest strength to my enemy. I had broken rule number one. But as I lifted my gaze to those cruel, calculating, steel blue eyes, I noticed something else; awe. I smirked. I no longer felt like prey, but like an equal; an equal to one of the strongest Careers in this year's games. _He _let off a low whistle of appreciation.

"_Not_ _bad_, fire-girl_._" He smirked at me and winked and all too soon that feeling of accomplishment had vanished; replaced by something completely unfamiliar. He licked his lips and went back to training; ruthlessly stabbing and decapitating the training dummies with his sword. I felt a fluttering in my stomach and it was soon followed by a wave of nausea. What had I just done?

I barely had time to ponder the question before I was being hauled off my feet and out of the training room. I looked at the hand on my arm and followed it to an angry Peeta.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Haymitch." He growled. "Hopefully he can fix this little screw up of yours."

He dragged me down the hall until he stopped suddenly. He turned me to face him; anger and disbelief written all over his face. I had never seen Peeta so upset; and to know that I caused that made me feel terrible.

"What the hell were you thinking, Katniss?"

I shrugged. What was I thinking? What did _he _do to me to make me disobey Haymitch's orders? I just wanted to prove to him that I wasn't weak. He made me feel that way; weak and helpless, easy target. I'm _nobody's _target.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but provoking Cato and the other Careers isn't the smartest thing you've ever done. I hope for both our sakes that you haven't just signed your death warrant."

As promised, Peeta dragged me to Haymitch's quarters where he proceeded to berate me before passing out in a drunken stupor. I sighed and helped Peeta carry Haymitch to bed.

I turned to leave as he started to strip him.

"Don't worry, Katniss. We'll figure something out. It'll be ok."

I smiled at him and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind me. I walked the short distance down the hall and entered my room.

I stripped out of my training clothes and decided to take a shower. As the warm water ran over my body, I replayed the events of the day. I couldn't move in the training room without Cato's eyes following me. As he watched me, the same predatory look etched on his face. Just the thought of those penetrating eyes of his gave me the shivers. I would have to stay away from him in the arena; until absolutely necessary.

After stepping out of the shower, I dressed in a hurry. I was almost desperate to put the events of the day behind me. Unfortunately, my body disagreed with me. Even after I had been lying in bed for over an hour, sleep wouldn't come. I had tossed and turned the entire time; relentlessly readjusting my position in a fruitless attempt to bribe the sand man. After lying awake in bed for another twenty minutes, I decided to go exploring. I tiptoed my way past Peeta's and Haymitch's rooms and made my way to the elevator at the far end of the hall. I stepped in and pressed the button for roof access; cringing at the loud ding that echoed off the empty walls.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed without anyone coming to investigate the cause of the noise. As I ascended up to the roof top, I peered out of the glass walls in the elevator; looking down upon the streets of the capitol, still blazoned with bright lights and fraught with citizens lining the streets, their parties and festivities still ongoing from earlier in the day. It sickened me. How anyone could willingly celebrate the deliberate sacrificing of 24 _children_! I just couldn't bring myself to understand it.

The elevator slowed as it reached its destination, the loud ding resonating off its walls. I walked out to the ledge of the building, hanging over the metal railing. Tributes weren't allowed up here. Two years ago, a tribute from District 5 committed suicide. I always figured that she was just rushing the inevitable. The Capitol saw it as a drop in ratings. She was so small. She wouldn't have lasted through the bloodbath that was the Hunger Games.

As I thought about her death, I wondered if I had truly accepted my fate. If I had yet to come to terms with the fact that at the end of all this, there was a possibility that I wouldn't make it. I shook the thoughts from my mind. I couldn't think that way. I had to be strong; for Prim, for my mother, for Gale, for me. I couldn't let the games destroy what little hope I had left.

I continued to stare out at the city; letting the wind whip through my hair. I didn't know why I'd decided to take my braid out, but I was grateful that I did. The warm air careening through my scalp felt amazing. It made me smile. It was the first time I'd smiled since the reaping.

Being up there made me forget that my possible demise was only a few days away; and it felt good to forget. I continued watching the primped and polished citizens of the Capitol, giggling mirthlessly at their antics. I was so preoccupied with watching them that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. A warm pair of arms circled around me from behind, making me shriek in terror.

He chuckled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite little archer."

"Cato! You bastard! Let go of me!" I said as I thrashed wildly against him.

The chuckling ceased immediately, replaced by a guttural moan. He turned me to face him; those steel blue eyes looking through me. My breath hitched as he leaned in closer; gripping the bar on either side of me, cutting off my escape.

"Hmmm. I think I like the sound of you screaming my name, fire-girl." He said as his eyes traveled along my semi-exposed body. I blushed as I realized that the only clothing I was wearing was the pitiful excuse for a nightgown I was provided with by the Capitol; the silky material hugging my every curve.

I shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating stare.

"Damn, twelve. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this whole killing you thing." He leaned in closer, running his nose along my jawline.

"I might need to have some fun with you first." He whispered. He kissed and nipped at a spot right below my ear causing me to hiss. I felt a warmth flow through my body and settle in my core as he continued his assault on my neck. I bit my lip, trying desperately to bite back the moan that was threatening to break through the surface. What the hell was I doing? Why was I allowing him to do this to me? Allowing him to touch me?

"How 'bout it, twelve? Let me make you scream in the bedroom before I make you scream in the arena."

I shuddered. I felt his hands starting to roam my body; squeezing at the more pliable parts of my anatomy. I fought hard trying not to lean into his touch; and I was fighting a losing battle. He was making me feel things that I had never experienced before; touching me in places that no one, not even I, had touched. I closed my eyes and leaned against his shoulder as he continued to assault me with his hands, mouth, and tongue. I briefly envisioned myself sprawled underneath him, writhing in pleasure; screaming his name.

"That's it, twelve. Give in to me, baby." He breathed harshly before slamming his lips against mine; capturing them in a searing kiss.

I was almost there; almost at the brink of surrender. I had forgotten about the impending doom that this boy…this man was threatening to bring upon me in the few short days that would signal the beginning of the games; completely forgetting he was my enemy. Was one night of passion worth my life? Worth Prim's happiness?

No.

I pushed at him with all my strength; almost to no avail. He gripped me tighter, kissing me harder; biting at my lips, causing me to hiss at the brief sting of pain. It was almost as if he enjoyed my discomfort. It took every ounce of me to rip my lips from his.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"No." He growled. Kissing furiously down my neck, down to my collar bone; slipping the strap of my nightgown over my shoulder.

"Cato! Stop! We can't do this."

"Yes. We can." He said between the kisses he planted down my upper body.

"Please." I whispered. He halted his ministrations immediately; growling as he pushed me away from him.

"Get the hell out of here then, twelve!" He bellowed.

That asshole! Before I retreated to my room, I reached back and slapped him with all of the strength I could muster; the sting of the slap reddening my palm.

"Fuck you."

I stormed away from him; jabbing the elevator button. Before I had the chance to step in, I was forcefully pushed into it. I braced myself for impact but found myself suspended above the ground. In moments he had me pinned against the elevator wall, face first as he mercilessly ground his pelvis into my rear end.

"Don't worry fire-girl. I plan on fucking you senseless. Whether here, or in the arena, you _will _be mine."

The elevator dings and opens on my floor.

"I think this is you." He spins me toward the now open doors and smirks as I lose my footing, stumbling out of the elevator.

"You're such an asshole."

He smirked. "Thanks, baby. Didn't know you cared. Good night."

The doors close and I run to my room on shaking legs. I close my door and turn to find Peeta sitting at the edge of my bed.

We gawk at each other before he utters a single word.

"So? Have fun?"

I sigh. This is so not what I need right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I've finally decided to continue this story. This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes or grammatical errors are completely my own. Please let me know what you think.**

My conversation with Peeta was nothing short of aggravating. Sure, his heart was in a good place, but one can only be reprimanded so much without going over the edge. He didn't actually _know_ where I had gone, or who I was with; just that I was missing. He was worried and he really had every right to be; but I was a big girl and could take care of myself. As far as I knew, at least. I had been doing it for this long; but he _was_ my district partner, and until we actually faced the games, there was really no reason why we shouldn't look out for one another. I figured we owed each other _that_ at least. After all, he had saved my life.

It took a while, but after finally convincing Peeta that I was fine and that there was no real reason for my flustered appearance, outside of the obvious; the obvious in this case being one _extremely _obnoxious career that shall not be named, but figured to be the pressure of the games from the boy with the bread, I was able to get him to his room and get some much needed sleep. My dreams that night were of strong arms, searing kisses, blond hair and steely blue eyes. I guess it goes without saying that I didn't really get any sleep at all.

The next day brought on more tedious training. I had made it a point to stay far away from Cato. When he was on one side of the training room, I made sure I was far on the other end; hoping to keep myself out of his line of sight. My strategy, however, didn't have its desired effect. Instead of Cato not paying me any mind, he followed my every move. I felt completely unhinged. His gaze shook me down to my very core. Even though he wasn't close, it still felt as if he surrounded me. It was suffocating.

When the time came for lunch, I had never been so relieved in my life. It was almost comical how quickly I scurried out of the training room and down to the dining hall. I was the first in line and the first seated to eat. I was alone, and although short lived, it was blissfully peaceful and gave me a minute to breathe and collect my thoughts.

When Peeta eventually made it to my table, I was nearly finished eating; but his company was welcomed. At least I wouldn't be alone when the others started to pile in. As the dining hall started to fill, I noticed that the Careers were still nowhere to be seen but for that, I was grateful.

When they finally decided to grace us with their presence, I'd noticed that one Career was missing and I was both relieved and disturbed by his absence. I struggled to concern myself with something other than his whereabouts when the horn signaling the end of lunch sounded. Unfortunately, it was time to go back to training. Needless to say, I dragged my feet a bit.

I made it to the training room unscathed and while Peeta made his way to the fire station, I once again eyed the archery station. Seeing as though I had completely blown my cover the day before, I went straight for it. I felt the eyes of the other tributes following me; Peeta included. In mid-stride he caught my arm.

"Are you okay? You seem a little preoccupied."

I offered him a small smile and nodded. He frowned and stared at me, seemingly examining me; as if my answer and my body language didn't match up. After a moment he released me, though it was plain to see that he still didn't believe my answer.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said as he trotted off. I did; as far as I knew. I still needed to work off the pent up frustration and energy from yesterday's interaction with _you know who _and the rest of my anxieties_, _so I drew back on my bow and lined up my shot. I inhaled deeply, exhaling as I let the arrow fly; only feeling the slightest bit of joy as it connected with its intended mark.

I heard the low whistle from _his _lips and jumped at its nearness. I turned abruptly to see that not only had Cato snuck up on me, but he was already in my personal space.

He smirked.

"Someone's jumpy."

"Get away from me." I hissed under my breath.

"Ouch. That's _not_ very _friendly_ of you, 12."

"I'm not here to make friends."

"Is that so? That's not what you were saying last night."

My mind briefly flashed back to our encounter on the rooftop, causing my skin to flush.

"I didn't really get the chance to _say _anything."

He smirked as he reached out to brush a strand of hair from my face. I jerked away from his touch, inadvertently bumping into the archery station. The loud clang from the bows hitting the ground drew everyone's attention; those who had not already decided to watch our little interaction.

"Oops. Looks like you had a little accident, fire-girl. Let me help you with that." He knelt down in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine; his hands ever so gently ghosting over my outer thigh on his descent. Although brief, I reveled in his touch; my eyelids slightly drooping as he repeated the action on the way up. He placed the bows back on the station haphazardly, as though nothing had just happened.

He moved in closer, causing me to look up into those hardened, blue orbs.

"There. All better." I shuddered at his proximity. I could hardly breathe. I didn't know what he did to me but just being in his presence made me lose all rational thought. It was like the flow of oxygen to my brain had been cut off.

"You've been avoiding me, _fire-girl._ Are you scared of me?"

I drew in a sharp breath as he moved impossibly closer.

"Please." I whispered.

He groaned. "That's exactly what I want to hear on those sweet lips of yours, 12. I want you to beg me." He reached out to me again and this time, I let him caress my face. He acted as if we were the only two tributes in the training room and for a moment, I forgot that we weren't.

"Please, just leave me a…"

"Not gonna happen, fire-girl." He said cutting me off. "I always get what I want. And I want you, in more ways than one."

"You can't have me."

"We'll see about that."

I felt my temperature rise with the flare of my anger. He was so cocky and arrogant. I wanted to slap that pretentious smirk right off of his face.

"I guess we will. Outside of the training room and the dining hall, you won't see me." I seethed.

That smirk of his grew into a full blown smile.

"That's what you think, 12. I think we've already established that it doesn't matter where we are, I _will _find a way to get to you. So you should save us both the trouble and just come to me willingly. I swear I'll be gentle."

I backed away from him.

"Well, you better hope you don't find me in the arena. Because when the time comes, I _won't _be gentle."

And with that, I strode away from him; walking straight toward Peeta and the fire station. So much for working out my frustrations; that asshole just amped me up all over again.

Peeta looked up just as I walked toward him.

"Everything ok, Katniss?" I almost flung myself at him but held my composure.

"I'm ok. Let's just stick together today." He shrugged and went back building fires. As I tried my best to assist him, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder.

Cato's eyes bore into mine, the moment they made contact. He mouthed something to me and I didn't need to be able to read lips to make it out.

"You're. Mine."

I shuddered involuntarily. This guy just wouldn't take no for an answer.


End file.
